Fighting the odds
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: What if I can tell you a secret about a girl who can communicated with the other side but being trapped by a serial killer? What if I can tell you that maybe being kidnapped by a serial killer landed her on the Criminal Mind Team following Emily Deaf?
1. Chapter 1

Fighting the Odds: Criminal Minds & Power Rangers crossover

Caitlin Knight

Title: Fighting the Odds

Fandom: Power Rangers Dino Thunder/Criminal Minds

Characters: Kira Ford/ Aaron Hotchner/ Derek Morgan/ Penelope:

M for adult contents, rape, alcohol, murder

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor I own Criminal Minds

Summary/Warnings: T for language…

Prologue

She looks up into the darkness her hands wrap around her knees as she heard the other girl scream out loud in pain. She could hear the water drip from the ceiling and the footsteps getting closer to her cell where she set and now sleep. She hasn't seen light and six weeks. She felt so bad and her nightmares where finally coming true the thought of dying made her even sicker as her cell door open in she can finally see just a little sunlight before it close and his dark deep voice made her ill as she vomits on the floor on the side of her as he walks closers to her in pick her up. He looks into her eyes in he could see right through her in that what made him mad.

She wasn't like any of his first kills. He kept her longer and treated her different from the other girls that he have captured and killed in front of her. Her heart is filled with pure light and he was filled with darkness.

"Why can't I kill you?" He yells as he threw her across the room as she landed on the back of her head causing it to hit the cold floor. He ran to her again in pick her up in the air as he looks into her sad brown eyes.

"Maybe I should cut your eyes out so I won't be able to look at them." He told her as her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"I 'm not leavening you." She told him as she reach to grab his hand and he threw her across the room this time harder than before.

"I am not your victim I am a killer, I kill people and you can't tell me that you care about me. No one cares about you. I can keep you as long as I want and still no one cares about you because your family is dead. I do my research before I pick my victims.' He told her as he touched her face in he didn't see a tear fall from her eyes.

"I have God and only God in he will keep me alive." She said as he took his hand and smacks her cross her face as it starts to bleed. He took the knife in trail the knife down every inch of her body as he pushes her down to the ground in ripped her panties off and his shirt.

"Since I can't find the urge to kill you I am going to have a little fun." He told her as she just laid there numb as she cries inside holding on to a life she holds dear to her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting the Odds: Criminal Minds & Power Rangers crossover

Caitlin Knight

Title: Fighting the Odds

Fandom: Power Rangers Dino Thunder/Criminal Minds

Characters: Kira Ford/ Aaron Hotchner/ Derek Morgan/ Penelope:

M for adult contents, rape, alcohol, murder

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor I own Criminal Minds

Summary/Warnings: T for language…

Chapter 1: Human Trafficking

_The death of a beautiful woman is unquestionably the most poetical topic in the world. Edgar Allan Poe_

The BAU has been quite since Emily's deaf, there cases have been mostly at home but what they about to encounter will be there worst case to date.

Morgan set up in his chair as Garcia enter the conference room with a cup of coffee in one hand and files in the other as the rest of team acknowledge her presence. Reid was going through his phone as he finally notices his other teammate.

"What do you have for us today Garcia? Reid says as he put his phone on the brown wood table as Garcia puts down her coffee and the files.

"I can't believe what I'm about to tell you actually assist in the United States Reid. I just got off the phone with the Chief of Police in San Frisco. He called the FBI in because there have been six murders in his city in one day all matching the same bruises and cuts, mostly they have given birth before they were killed." Garcia says as she puts the last of the pictures up on the board.

"Look at the marketing's on our victim one and the last victim." Morgan pointed out on the board as Hotch begins to speak.

"Notice how the last kill was brutal he didn't wait for long to kill her. They all bared the same features and the last woman resembles the first one. " Hotch says as Reid begins to speak.

"Notice how he lays their hands on the victim chest as almost as he cared about the victim's. Notice the way he killed his victims. We're looking for a doctor a surgical doctor." Reid says as Morgan says what he has to say.

"Maybe he's a Pediatrician; Garcia did mention that these women were killed right before giving birth to their child." Morgan pointed out as Hotch begins to talk.

"Garcia found out what you know about these victims, go inside their lives. I want to know why where they abducted. He or she is targeting these women for a reason and I want to know why." Reid you and Morgan talk to the first victim husband in see what you can find. Rossi you and Seaver follow up on the last two victims and Garcia you will be with me when we get there?" Hotchner said as Garcia nods her head it was very unusual for her to go on a case but since JJ left she did offer to take her spot. Garcia said she was good at her work when she's at the computer. Right now Hotch thinks otherwise.

She could hear the other girl scream out in pain as he hits her with a whip across her back. She tried for so long not to break or not cry. The thought of him touching her and putting his hands on her body made her sick to her stomach as she looks at the dried up blood on her clothes. She knew she had been missing for several months now as she heard footsteps coming to her cell and she could see light for the first time in months as he enter her cell door.

"It's your turn now." He told her as he through her on the ground ripping her clothes off as he hit her hard with the whip as she double up in pain. He grabs her by her arm as he twists her arm behind her back as she bit her lip trying not to cry.

"You can do whatever you want to me, you can't break me." She whispers as he pushes her down on the ground causing her to hit her head on the ground. She could feel him push inside of her as her eyes rolled to the back of her head causing her to black out.

"I will break you one way or another. I own you do you hear me." He told her in his deep voice he didn't hear anything from her as he looks up seeing that she was out cold barely breathing on her own as the door to her cell open in a man steps inside.

"What the hell have you done?" He yelled at him as he pushed him off the girl.

"What are you talking about man the same damn thing we do with the others, I torture her and I beat her then I raped her what do you think I just did?" He yells at the other man as the other man pulls out his gun.

"You had supposed to drop her back off where she came from Alec she's a cop. Do you know what the hell you just done?" The other guy yelled as he pushes and fought with the other guy.

Author Notes: What is going to happen? Who is the girl? Will the BAU gets

There in time to save her life or will she save the others?


	3. Chapter 3

Fighting the Odds: Criminal Minds & Power Rangers crossover

Caitlin Knight

Title: Fighting the Odds

Fandom: Power Rangers Dino Thunder/Criminal Minds

Characters: Kira Ford/ Aaron Hotchner/ Derek Morgan/ Penelope:

M for adult contents, rape, alcohol, murder

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor I own Criminal Minds

Summary/Warnings: T for language…

Chapter 2: Human Trafficking/ Part two

_The death of a beautiful woman is unquestionably the most poetical topic in the world. Edgar Allan Poe_

_He stood there in look at her body pale, fragile and barely alive he knew a cop when he saw one but he knew he would have blown his own cover if his cover was blown by the cop._

_"I'm going to get you to the hospital ok just hang on kid, just hang on." He told her barely paying attention to neither the street signs nor the traffic lights. His mainly concern was getting her to the hospital. His hand on the steering wheel one hand holding her hand as she squeeze his hand for dear life as she spoke to him._

_"Don't let me die, please don't let me/ I have to protect them please don't let me die." The woman said as she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. He had drove past the other light barely making the light when a truck blew his horn at him causing him to speed through the light._

_"You're not going to die we're almost there. Tell me what your name is?" He asks her looking at the stoplight and the cars that is in front of him._

_"It's Kira, it's Kira Ford tell me what month is it?" Kira ask him as she begins to let out a slow breath._

_"It's May 11, 2013 one day before Mother's Day." He told her as Kira look away from him trying to remember everything that had happen in her life._

_"Did I say something wrong?" He had ask her as Kira shook her head no_

_"I've been trapped in there for two years. No one look for me." Kira said as she block out cold._

_"Someone did look for you, someone did."_


End file.
